


Good Morning

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cute, M/M, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie! ~Cas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie! ~Cas

Jimmy rolled over in his bed and grunted adorably when his head bumped off something soft.

"what the...?" he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, looking up and blushing deeply.

Dean Winchester was lying beside him, his hair messy, his eyes closed and his chest bare. Jimmy grinned softly to himself a pressed a few gently kisses to his chest before purring a little and hiding his face in his alpha's neck. He could still feel the events of last night, his ass was still a little sore but he was looking forward to what else Dean could do to him.

After almost 20 minutes, Jimmy felt Dean start to move against him, grinning widely when he felt his alpha's lips against his neck. "Mm, good morning alpha.... Did you sleep well sir?"

All he got in response was a soft growl, before he was flipped onto his back. He giggled and grinned up at Dean, who held his arms and leaned down to kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, before they had to go to school, getting dressed quickly and trying to hide the marks from Jimmy's parents. As soon as they were in the car, Dean took Jimmy's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it and smiling softly. 

"I love you, omega."

Yeah, this was going to be Jimmy's best day ever.


End file.
